Superior Hulk vs Superman
The Superior Hulk is one of my fanmade characters. I have provided the link to his article on the FCOC vs battle wiki. When a quotation mark-inclosed scentence is in italics, it reperesents the thoughts of whoever isn't in control of the Hulk's body at the time. (IE, Hulk at first, and then Kieltica during the fight.) Introduction Clark Kent was working at the Daily Bugle on his newest story. He was writing about a huge green monster that had been sighted around the outskirts of Metropolis. He didn't feel like it was really a good story, but he felt that he had to do his best to get the scoop. So when Clark's friend Jimmy Olsen shot him a call saying that he had seen the beast himself, Kent rushed to the spot. When he arrived, he found Wonder Woman in combat with the Green Goliath. Wonder Woman had found the monster, and had tried to capture him, but the monster fought back, hitting even harder than his incredibly muscleboud frame woud suggest. Meanwhile: Mitchel Keiltica was having a pretty bad day. Not only had the Hulk been spotted in this strange alternate universe that he had inexplicably found himself in, but now the Hulk was begging to come out and take control. "Hulk, you have got to stay in there. If there is anything more conspicuous than you running around, it is you running around as agitated as you are right now!" "Sorry Banner, but there is something I need to do." "WHAT? And I told you to stop calling me Banner. That isn't my name, and you know it." "I don't know what it is. Something, ok? I need to do something that I can't do with you in control. I just know, ok?" "Fine. You can have control. Sometimes I doubt your intentions, but I think I know from experiance not to doubt your intuition." If you were watching at this moment, you would see a most hideous sight. Mitchel's small frail body twisted and contorted, turning green and growing as the Hulk took control. It was that very moment that Jimmy Olsen, driving along the road, caught sight of this monstrosity, and called Clark Kent. It was by wild chance that Batman caught sight of the Hulk on the Justice League's satelites and dispatched Wonder Woman to the scene. When she confronted the Hulk, the beast wasn't exactly cooperative, and she attempted to forcibly bring him in, but was shocked by his incredible strength. That was when Clark Kent arrived. Clark was suprised to see that this monster could go toe to toe with the Amaonian warrior princess, who was strong enough to crush mountains with her bare hands. "This looks like a job for Superman," Clark said, redundantly to himself. He dashed off and hid behind his car, where he quickly changed clothes, taking off his outergarments to reveal the red and blue spandex of the Superman, earth's greatest hero. He floated softly twoard the fight, where he was incredibly shocked to find that the beast had felled Wonder Woman, and was walking away from the fight. "Hey," he called, "What do you think your'e doing? Who are you?" "Howdy. I'm the Hulk. Nice to meet you. This your friend here?" "Yes, and why did you attack her?" "She attacked me, ''idiot. I was just defending myself." "Is that so?" "Yeah, it's so, Mr. Pajamas-with-cape, it is." At this Superman hesitated for a moment. The unconcious Wonder Woman could tell him nothing for now, exept that this was a formidible opponent. He made up his mind. "Allright, maybe it was self defense, but you are still going to have to come with me, so I can insure that you aren't a danger to society." "Grr... Wrong answer Cape Man. I'm not going anywhere." "''Hulk! Just back down this time! That's '''Superman '''you're talking to! You know, the man of steel!" "Well then, we'll see if steel is tougher than Adamantium. So, you gonna back that up, guy?" "I suppose you give me no choice. Prepare yourself. I'm taking you to the Watchtower in chains." "If you can find chains that can hold me, feel free to, buddy. But until then, Hulk wants to smash." FIGHT Superman flew twoard the Hulk, striking with all of his force, and sending Hulk through the air, smashing into a nearby hill. Hulk was amazed by the massive strength of the blow, which had dislocated his shoulder. He cracked the shoulder back into place, just as superman flew up himself. Hulk, much angrier now that he had been injured, struck at Superman, knocking him back. They came at each other again, and the titanic clash of their blows tore down trees for several meters. Hulk and Superman were both suprised by the strength of their opponents, and both realied that they had underestimated their foes. "So, cape man, you want to fight Hulk? It's on now!" Hulk swung another punch, this time smashing Superman downward into the ground. Superman quickly and urgently rose from the ground, which was noticed by Keiltica. "Did you notice that, big guy? He seemed like he wanted to get out of there and '''quick! '''Maybe there is a reason that he dosen't want to be under the ground." "Whatever Banner. You are allways looking for a weakness, allways trying to finesse your way out of fights. Hulk dosen't need finesse, Hulk is strongest one there is." Superman, hearing Hulk talk, is confuesed. "Who are you taking to? And who are ''you?" "I'm Santa Claus, and I'm talking to the Easter Bunny." Superman didn't know quite what to make of that, and his confusion slowed him down just a lick, just enough for him to catch Hulk's punch directly on the jaw. Supes saw stars, and stumbled for a moment, before recovering and blasting Hulk with his freezing Super Breath. Hulk was rapidly frozen and immobilized, but Superman knew that the ice wouldn't hold him for long, so he grabbed the block that the Hulk was frozen into, and carried it into the air, then threw it downward just as the Hulk bursted out. Hulk flew downward at breakneck speeds, and when he hit the ground, he did just that, break his neck. Hulk, now paralyzed from the head down, struggled to move, but was unable to, and when Superman crashed into him, feet first, he was impaled by Superman's legs, but the force of the strike also popped his neck back into place, where it healed in seconds. Hulk leapt to his feet, knocking Superman off of his, and stomped Superman into the ground, holding him there. Hulk had evidently decided to keep his alter-ego's advice. But he wasn't strong enough, and was thrown into the air, but this time, he wasn't going to crash into the ground without a fight. He unleashed a thunderclap with such force that it stopped his decent completely, and created a massive crater directly beneath him, with Superman at it's center. Hulk crashed down on top of Superman, who was shocked to see that there was not even a scar left from where a gaping hole in Hulk's chest was just 15 seconds ago. Hulk struck Superman, but superman meant buisness, and took it coming without so much as flinching. "WHAT??? No one is that strong! NO ONE!," Hulk shouted in shock, before striking Superman with blow after blow, all of which Superman took without the slightest sign of pain. Hulk hit harder and harder as his rage grew, but Superman just took it all. "You can't hurt me. I am just going to stand here until you get tired. What you said earlier. Funny, it really applies more to me. 'The strongest one there is.' Yep, that describes me pretty well." Superman suddenly noticed that Hulk had stopped hitting him. Hulk just stood there with a shocked expression on his face. "YOU AREN'T STRONGEST!!! HULK IS STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!!!!!" Hulk swung a massive fist into Superman sending him flying miles through the air, and leapt after him, catching him in midair. Hulk threw Superman downward, into a mountain, and then passed the mountain, crashing into another. He ran out of the cave he had so suddenly created, and charged at Superman, but was shocked to be struck by Superman ''from behind. ''Hulk cried out, and swung a backhand at Superman, catching Supes on the nose, breaking it, and snapping his head backwards, almost breaking his neck. Superman countered by grabbing Hulk by the arms, and pulling them, tearing them off and disarming the Green Goliath. Hulk roared in pain, at such a magnitude that he hurt Superman's superhuman ears, and disabled him for just a moment, long enough for Hulk to reattatch his arms and downdercut Supes into the ground, and then dug his way down to follow him, and began to beat him, and pinned his arms to the ground, grabbing him with such force that he fractured his wrists. "Give up, Cape Man! Hulk dosen't want to kill you!" "Never! I can't leave you to harm the public! You ''have ''to be stopped!" "Then I have no choice, Cape Man. HULK SMASH!!!" Hulk got leverage on Superman's arms, and began to pull them off of his body. Superman cried out in pain, as his arms were dislocated, and the ligaments began to tear. It was at that moment, that Wonder Woman arrived, having woken up. She rushed to the scene of the fight, just in time to save Superman's life. By getting smacked upside the head by the Hulk, who turned around to strike her, releasing his hold on Superman's right arm, allowing Superman to grab Hulk's neck and pulling him to the ground. Hulk, however, wasn't going to be held down by an already injured Superman, and punched him visciously in the face, fracturing his skull, and knocking him unconcious. Hulk looked down on the beaten Superman, and prepared the fianal blow. But he was interupted by Keiltica. "''Hulk! Don't kill this guy! He is a hero! He only fought you because he thought that you were a danger! Just hold off." "Fine. But if he comes back, Hulk isn't going to be so nice next time. Understood?" "''Yeah. I got it." "''Good." And with that, the Hulk leapt away, never to be seen on that world again. KO!!!! Category:Marvel vs DC Category:Contraversial Battle Category:Superman Vs Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Marvel Vs Category:DC Vs Category:Superior Vs Category:Hulk Vs Category:OC fights